


Is there a bone in my body that's not weak for you?

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Frottage, M/M, Manhandling, schmoop and pining as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Bucky is still as Peter flattens his palm over his bare chest, tracing each scar left behind by knives, bullets, beatings, torture, things that make Peter’s heart ache for him. Bucky’s breathing hitches in his chest, and he shivers as he brushes a palm over his skin. “Peter…” he starts.





	Is there a bone in my body that's not weak for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18. Prompts: strength, lingerie

“Does it hurt?” Peter looks up from the joint of Bucky’s shoulder, his brows creased in concern.

Seated on Peter’s lab table in the workshop, Bucky shrugs, shakes his head. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s just the joint that’s messed up.”

Carefully, Peter brushes his hands over the metal anchor, detecting where the prosthetic has impacted and sunken into Bucky’s flesh. “I’m gonna disengage it and try to pop it off, okay?”

Bucky nods as Peter fastens his fingers around the edge of the metal arm. He braces himself and pauses, looking at Bucky in distress. “Are you _positive_ you don’t wanna wait for Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner to take a look?”

“I trust you,” Bucky says simply.

Peter stares hard at him, half-expecting Bucky to go ‘Psyche!’ and waggle finger guns at him. When that doesn’t happen, he exhales. “Okay. Okay, just don’t punch me.”

When Bucky gives him a withering look, Peter nods and, holding his breath, he places one hand on Bucky’s chest, grips the metal arm with his other hand, and disconnects the prosthetic with an anticlimactic _pop_.

He sets the metal arm down and fusses over Bucky for a moment, scanning over his shoulder and checking where the skin had been impacted. “You okay? How’s that feel? Any pain? I’m so sorry, I’m not a medical professional–”

“That was fine, Peter,” Bucky says with a little smile. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Yeah, of course.” Peter strokes a finger over the scarred tissue, blinking when Bucky shivers under his touch.

Bucky is still as he Peter flattens his palm over his bare chest, tracing each scar left behind by knives, bullets, beatings, torture, things that make Peter’s heart ache for him. Bucky’s breathing hitches in his chest, and he shivers as he brushes a palm over his skin. “Peter…” he starts.

“You’re so buff,” Peter says suddenly, looking up to meet his eyes, chips of ice blue that send a spike of want through him.

Bucky looks at him in surprise, tilting his head. “Uh, thanks.”

He doesn’t move when Peter spreads his fingers over his pecs, and slowly, carefully, Peter leans in to kiss him. Bucky’s lips are warm and chapped against his own, and he isn’t moving away. They stay pressed together there for a moment, Peter’s hand still flat against Bucky’s solid chest.

“Is this okay?” Peter whispers, barely daring to breathe.

He can feel Bucky’s eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks and he winds his arm around Peter’s waist, tugs him into the space between his knees. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Peter curls his fingers into Bucky’s long hair, pulling him close and sighing when he parts his mouth so Peter can lick inside, cautious and tender.

He tastes like coffee and something pepperminty, and Peter shivers when Bucky strokes his hand up his spine, his warm fingers holding Peter tight against him.

Peter squeaks in surprise when, with a sudden motion, Bucky wraps his arm tight around him and drags him up into his lap. Peter latches onto his shoulders and instinctively spreads his knees on either side of Bucky’s hips to balance himself, and blinking down at him, he flushes bright red. “Damn, that's hot,” he says breathlessly.

Bucky curls his hand around Peter’s neck, drawing him in for another kiss. “What, the one-arm thing?”

Peter laughs, settling himself on Bucky’s firm, muscled thighs and gently squeezing the tight swell of his bicep. “No, how strong you are.” He smiles at him and says somewhat shyly, “It's a turn-on.” He licks at Bucky’s lower lip again and sucks on it a bit. When Bucky moans in response, Peter slowly rolls his hips down against his lap.

“God,” Bucky groans as Peter rolls his ass again, a little braver this time. “ _Ah_ , careful Pete,” he gasps, even as his hand wraps possessively over the angle of Peter’s hip and holds him down against himself.

“Careful of what?” Peter asks curiously, tilting Bucky’s head back and kissing at his handsome stubble.

Bucky closes his eyes, lowering his palm to the curve of Peter’s ass. He squeezes, and groans when Peter squirms his ass down into him with a smirk. “You don’t… don’t wanna make a mistake here,” he says, pulling back from Peter’s lips so he can look him in the eye, something like regret and guilt in his expression.

Peter frowns. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, I mean–”

“Is this not okay?” He asks, lowering a hand and scraping a fingernail over one of Bucky’s hardened nipples.

He hisses in pleasure and rocks his hips up against Peter. “No, that’s not... what I mean.”

“Want me to stop?” Peter breathes this into his ear, pinching his other nipple as he sways his hips from side to side until he feels the length of Bucky’s hard cock nestled snug in the cleft of his ass.

“God, no,” Bucky rasps, and he grips him hard around the middle, holding Peter in place as he jerks his hips up in shallow little thrusts, grinding the thick, warm pressure of his cock into Peter.

“Then,” Peter groans, ducking his head so he can lap his tongue over Bucky’s reddened nipples, “I don’t see any mistakes being made.” And he latches his arms tight around Bucky’s neck, holding them chest to chest as he gyrates his hips down in little circles.

“Fuck, you’re persuasive.” Bucky tugs at Peter’s hair and kisses him harsh with mounting desperation.

Peter sinks down to meet each of his thrusts, gasping for air as he rubs his own trapped cock against that firm, tight stomach. “To be honest,” he pants, “I’ve been rehearsing how to seduce you for the past two years.”

Bucky stills and stares at him with his piercing blue eyes and Peter flushes, thinking he’s made a fool of himself - when suddenly, Bucky seizes him tight around the middle again and flips them over onto the lab table so he’s hovering over Peter, his arm caging him in. Without warning, he leans down and crushes their mouths together, settling the full weight of his hips down over Peter’s and grinding into him hard as they kiss, wet and messy and needy.

Peter whines and spreads his legs, wrapping them around Bucky and keeping him trapped between his thighs. He tangles his fingers into Bucky’s hair and tugs experimentally, delighted when he pulls a raspy moan out of him.

Bucky kisses the very air from his lungs as he keeps rocking their still-clothed cocks together and Peter whimpers, feeling himself getting close as the head of his cock leaks steady precome into his boxers.

He tugs at Bucky’s hair again, just a little harder this time. Bucky growls low into his mouth and he slams his hips down into Peter, driving him hard into the tabletop.

Peter cries out as he crests his orgasm, shuddering as pleasure shoots through his body and he clamps his thighs down tight around Bucky’s waist, holding him in place so he can keep rolling his hips up into him to ride out his release.

Bucky cups Peter’s face with his hand almost tenderly, the tip of his thumb lying warm against the corner of his lips, and it’s so natural for Peter to tilt his head to the side so he can suck Bucky’s thumb into his mouth. He shudders as his orgasm courses through him and he bites down on Bucky’s thumb, sucking at his calloused skin and moaning as he feels Bucky’s thrusts stutter sharp against him.

Bucky groans and buries his face in Peter’s throat, all the while Peter continues lapping his tongue over the thumb in his mouth. They keep shifting their bodies together lazily, both oversensitive but unwilling to untangle themselves.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Peter says as they catch their breath.

Bucky pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him. “What, dry-hump a senior citizen?”

Peter laughs, runs his fingers through Bucky’s dark hair. “Just this one senior citizen,” he says fondly, and he tugs Bucky down so he can kiss him slow and deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Winterspider with me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
